


Ice Skating

by RenHakuyuu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenHakuyuu/pseuds/RenHakuyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MiraGen went ice skating. Kuroko decides to teach Midorima how to ice skate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

Midorima stood stiff while he looked at the ice skating ring in front of him. Did he really have to stand on that ice? He looked over at his team mates. _Why aren’t they complaining?_ he thought to himself, as he watched them wearing their ice skates.

“Is something wrong, Shintarou?” Akashi noticed Midorima behaving strangely.

“Nothing is wrong.” Midorima tried to keep his composure. “Do we really need to go ice skating?”

“Are you trying to go against my ideas?”

“N-No. It’s just-” Midorima started, but before he could finish Akashi interrupted him.

“Then wear those ice skates and get on the ice.” After saying this the captain left towards the ice skating ring, leaving Midorima behind.

_I really can’t read Akashi. Why did he suddenly decided that we should go ice skating?_ Midorima shook his head after being unable to think of a reason and he sat down to put on his ice skates.

Midorima carefully got up while holding his lucky item tightly. _How do people actually walk on this?_ He made sure to hold the side of ice skating ring as he slowly and carefully got on the ice.

“Eh, Midorimacchi? Could it be you can’t skate?” Kise said jokingly while showing off by skating in circles around Midorima. This only made Midorima feel even more anxious.

“Shut up, Kise.” Right now he wished he had a weak presence like Kuroko. If it were like that no one would be able to see this embarrassing side of his.

“Do you want me to teach you, Midorima-kun?” Kuroko appeared beside him.

“Kuroko!” Midorima barely managed to hold the side of the ice skating ring in time, to prevent falling down. “I-I’m fine.” He breathed heavily. He was used to being shocked by Kuroko’s sudden appearance, but having this happen on ice while feeling anxious isn’t good for this heart.

“You don’t seem fine.” Kuroko observed.

“Just leave him, Tetsu.” Aomine said. “He won’t accept help from others.”

Kuroko stared at his green haired team mate. He was worried about Midorima and had this feeling like he just couldn’t leave him alone. He took both of Midorima’s hands and stood before him.

“I’ll help you.” He slightly smiled. “Just try to take a few steps forward.”

“I said I was fine.” Midorima blushed slightly, but did what Kuroko told him to do.

“You never listen, do you Tetsu.” Aomine sighed. “Well good luck.” He patted Midorima on the shoulder, which shocked the green haired boy for a bit.

“Oi oi, don’t be so sensitive, Midorima.” Aomine laughed.

“Don’t be mean, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko had a stern look on his face, which annoyed Aomine. “Just ignore him, Midorima-kun, and let’s continue.”

“O-oh.” Midorima was too focused on trying not to fall, that he couldn’t think of anything to say.

“You’re doing great, Midorima-kun.” After saying this Kuroko let go of one Midorima’s hand, so he could skate next to him while still being a support. But this only made Midorime freak out.

“What are you doing, Kuroko?!” He said out loud and frantically grabbed Kuroko’s arm, but as he did this he lost his balance and fell on Kuroko who also ended up losing balance. Both fell down on the ice, with Midorima lying on top of Kuroko.

“Oi, are both of you okay?” Aomine asked worried and tried to help Midorima up.

Midorima pushed Aomine’s hand away and tried to hide his red face with his own hand. “I can get up myself” He felt embarrassed. He couldn’t remember feeling this embarrassed before. How could he fall down in a public place, in front of his team mates and even on one of them. He knew, this event would haunt him for the rest of his lives.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kuroko asked worried as he tried to get up himself. He looked up at Midorima’s face and touched his cheek. “You didn’t fall on your face did you?” This only made Midorima’s face even redder than it already was.

“I-I’m fine.” Midorima replied softly.

“I’m glad.” Kuroko smiled.

Seeing Kuroko show that smile to Midorima only annoyed Aomine even more, and made him pull Kuroko away. “What about you, Tetsu?” He asked. “You’re not hurt, right?”

“I’m fine, Aomine-kun.”

“Are you sure?” Aomine proceeded to make sure Kuroko wasn’t hurting anywhere.

“I’m sure.” Kuroko pushed Aomine a bit away, to make him stop checking his body for injuries. “I’m more worried about Midorima-kun.”

Aomine glared at Midorima, who glared back him. “You’re fine, right?” He forced this question out.

“I’m fine.” Midorima replied coolly. He finally regained his composure, thanks to Aomine. He knew what the tanned boy was feeling, and he had no intention of losing against him. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing to not be able to ice skate.

“Can you still ice skate?” He asked Kuroko.

“Yes.”

Midorima showed Aomine a smile that said he wouldn’t lose, and then held Kuroko’s hand again.

Aomine was still glaring at Midorima and took Kuroko’s other hand, to both Midorima’s and Kuroko’s surprise.

“Aomine-kun?”

Aomine looked away from Kuroko, he only held his hand in the spur of the moment, but now he felt embarrassed for doing so.

“Teach me as well.” He mumbled.

Kuroko laughed a bit. He didn’t know what Aomine was thinking, but he decided to just let it slide for this once.

“I understand. I’ll teach both of you.”


End file.
